User talk:Sodormatchmaker
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Goldenbear page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Goldenbear (Talk) 12:49, April 7, 2009 Page Deletion Hey James, I seen your message to Goldenbear. He was deleting the pages of users who had not been active in a while, and he is planning on restoring pages for users who come back... I'll restore yours for him. ZEM talk to me! 18:41, 7 April 2009 (UTC) talk Hey sordormatchmaker this user: mays i just want your opion on my story of emily and the trucks, i have not finished the story yet. user: mays sordormatchmaker whats your opinon on the changes i made to Emily, Bip & the trucks. And to let you know that this is my first love fanfic. user: mays user: sodormatchmaker i was hopeing you and me can be friends and help each other out with fanfics send me what you think. user:mays user: sordormatchmaker can you please send me your thought on if you want to be pals.Mays 16:09, 11 May 2009 (UTC) hey sodormatchmaker how has things been i got your measeg and i came to let you know that it would be cool, plus have you heard any new informationMays 17:55, 14 May 2009 (UTC). Hey sodormatchmaker i like the changes you made to a surprise for Thomas keep up the good work.Mays 16:32, 18 May 2009 (UTC) hey sdormatchmaker I was wonderen if i could ad somethig on to A Surprise For Thomas.Mays 16:35, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Hey sodormatchmaker this is mays here how has your summer been, here at the library it will not let me on my user Page can you tell golden bear that i can only send emails and edit a few pages on the wika.Mays 13:01, 4 June 2009 (UTC) sure. Sodormatchmaker 14:29, 4 June 2009 (UTC) hey sodormatchmaker i see that our having trouble on a surprise for Thomas. am I right, if i am please leve somtehing on my user talk.Mays 13:15, 6 June 2009 (UTC) I sure would like to thanks.Mays 15:40, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Hey sodormatchmaker do you like the changes i made to A Surprise for Thomas, Its not hard to think of new words for a story for me its easy, that was just some info.Mays 00:25, 8 June 2009 (UTC) hey Sodormatchmaker hope you don't mind that i got A surprise for Thomas done.Mays 14:17, 9 June 2009 (UTC) thanks, oh if you wantt you can do what i did on my user page for story's.Mays 15:58, 9 June 2009 (UTC) hey sodormatchmaker tell me if you need any help on new storys, I will always be ready to help.Mays 19:21, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Um sodormatchmaker could you give me plots for some of my love storys useing one of my parings.Mays 03:55, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Sodormatchmaker can I add a few things to a surprise for Thomas.Mays 15:24, 24 June 2009 (UTC) hey Sodormatchmaker I have a title for a new Thomas/Emily fanfic, Thomas, Emily and the baby. so what do you think.Mays 13:09, 30 June 2009 (UTC) hey Sodormatchmaker if you start another fanfic you could start off where i have left off at the end of A surprise for Thomas.Mays 18:11, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Hey Sodormatchmaker i can help out with every thing until the fan fic with the baby and any thing after i hope can be done by you only because i can not handle parts about babys i just cant.Mays 13:51, 1 July 2009 (UTC) hey sodormatchmaker can i help out on A happy new year for Jack.Mays 17:52, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Hey man this your friend mays and i want to what you have been up to.Mays 16:11, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Hey sodormatchmaker I have some thing Important to ask you what will the babys name be.Mays 19:03, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ok Sodormatchmaker I need you to tell me if you are still alive and when you are going to edit your user.pl replyMays 18:48, September 17, 2009 (UTC) question hey Sodormatchmaker do you think I should stop fanfics, or should I continue with the Love Fanfics, I just need your opinion, please reply.Mays 15:58, September 24, 2009 (UTC) hey Sodormatchmaker could you tell me who the founder of this wika is, and how this wika came to be.Mays 14:29, September 26, 2009 (UTC) fun hey Sodormatchmaker I love the new changes to a surprise for Thomas.Mays 12:22, September 27, 2009 (UTC) funny the hole story is now funny in my eyes, and I like it.Mays 16:02, September 28, 2009 (UTC) I got a name for the baby Yo the baby's name is Kyle, he's the same colour has his dad and the same shape as his mom. Kyle is a blue engine with no.15 on his tender sides . He has five coaches. Reilly, Becky,Jasmine,Helen,and Laura. Ideas I have some Title's for you and they are, #1. Thomas, Mike and April fools day, #2. Thomas and the Halloween Scare. Tell me what you think, Peace:).Mays 15:51, October 2, 2009 (UTC) May I hey Sodormatchmaker could I use some lines from Thomas and Emily's wedding, so I can make one of my own. Please.Mays 16:09, October 5, 2009 (UTC) do you like hey Sodormatchmaker do you like my new story.Mays 14:46, October 18, 2009 (UTC) nice hey Sodormatchmaker I love the start of your new story, and you can ask me to help you if you need any help. :)Mays 22:27, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Season 13 Club NEWS As for our YouTube division of the Season 13 Club... I am transferring all of my Thomas material from my maddogmuttz channel to my new ZEM1993 channel. This will not be done for a few days, so please be patient while the videos are down. Thank you very much, ZEM talk to me! 19:11, November 27, 2009 (UTC) can I help hey Sodormatchmaker my friend could I add a few Things to Thomas and the Obnoxious Engine. please reply :)Mays 04:17, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Season 13 Club NEWS update #1 OK, this is to let all of the Season 13 Club members know that I have my videos re-uploaded, plus some, on YouTube. You can check them out here: ZEM1993 on YouTube. Also, check out the latest merchandise and book news in my video! :D ZEM talk to me! 23:40, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ask can I have Mike fall in Love with Rosie, and the voice of Mike is Top Hat from TUGS. ok hay I hvae tooken away the Monicel but can I leave the scar cause I have an Idea for it.Mays 16:10, December 6, 2009 (UTC) can I add hey can I add Lady and Diesel 10, they would be verry good in the story.Mays 16:27, December 6, 2009 (UTC) opinion hey can you give me your opinion on what I added.Mays 14:06, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Take over hey man I will now let you take over just let me know when I can next help, and do you like the Take-Along Victor Image I found.Mays 11:49, December 8, 2009 (UTC) add can i edit some more on here.Mays 12:06, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Idea Hey friend In the next story you do can part of it be Rosie finding a boyfriend or do you already have one for her.Mays 16:04, December 20, 2009 (UTC) BIG NEWS! I will be making Wooden Railway models of some of the Thomas users here. I will plan to get everyone done, but I have already figured the models of some. The users I am doing so far: Jacobmystic (me), BoCo, Bulldog180, Diesel 10 Fan, Golderbear, NOM, Petersamfan14, S.C.Ruffeyfan, Thomasfan & ZEM. If you want one come & talk to me on my talk page. ????? hey there while watching a vid from Tomfunkforever I saw a japan DS game of Thomas the tank engine.Mays 15:21, December 24, 2009 (UTC) what do you think. hey what do you think about me haveing the HMHS Britannic in Charlie X Cinder. please reply.Mays 21:45, December 27, 2009 (UTC) thinking hey man I was thinking some of the Images I upload some of then say that Goldenbear has uploaded them. Even when I know I uploaded them/ Please reply I need an answer.:PMays 04:23, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Mays 10:40, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Rosie hey man In the next story you make can I add some bits with Oliver and Rosie, I feel that they were left out. great news Hey man I have some good news, I got today at wal-mart the Splish,Splash,Splosh dvd, oh and can I add my self as a engine in your new fanfic.Mays 01:52, January 11, 2010 (UTC) please hey man could you please reply to my great nes message, please, with that message i was not trying not to make you jellus with that news. not yet I am still trying to figure out how to pressent my self, so it might not be untill later in the story I introduce my self.Mays 20:59, January 12, 2010 (UTC) take over hey man you can take over now and finish it.Mays 17:42, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ghost hey man do you like the story of Fowlers Ghost.Mays 12:02, January 19, 2010 (UTC) There is a real engine a fireless engine i was talking about. you can have it in a holoween story but keep the story line as It is ok friend.Mays 16:47, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Love it hey man love the stuf you added to the Fowlers ghost story.Mays 13:53, January 20, 2010 (UTC) hey hey man do you want to finish the story or should i finish it. oh and give Chelse my regards, and tell her that her voice sounds great in her redubs.please reply. yours truly Mays.Mays 14:15, January 25, 2010 (UTC) thanks man hey bud thanks and until you decide to finish the story I will continue to add to it, I naev expect for her to join us on the wika.:DMays 02:00, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ghost here is a site with on the ghost.Mays 02:56, January 26, 2010 (UTC) http://www.dself.dsl.pipex.com/MUSEUM/LOCOLOCO/fowler/fowler.htm big question hey, hey. Sodormatchmaker I have a huge question for you, do you and Chelse want to help me create and run a wika you her and me all can be admins if you like. more info later.Mays 02:56, January 28, 2010 (UTC) understand I can understand man, mabie Chelsea would want to help me, could you ask her and tell me what she says, and also I will try to get a few others to help me. cause right now I dont know what the name of it will be.Mays 03:14, January 28, 2010 (UTC) If you can help me I can help you with your idea if you do make the wikia you said, I can get some pics of the human versons of thomas and friends.Mays 03:21, January 28, 2010 (UTC) hey hey man I want to know if Chelsea is in oro out, cause I will be makeing my wikia soon and I need to know before I start.Mays 16:46, January 31, 2010 (UTC) hi hey man how are you doing, I have notised that you are probaly busy with other work, and I now have Petersamfan 14 now wanting to help me.Mays 18:03, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey hey man when are you going to continye with your uer page.Mays 00:01, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Dream I an understand that So do you think I should finish your story. while you figure out your dream.Mays 12:01, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Man those are weird dreams, Could I finish Emily and the sterling single sisters.Mays 13:46, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I dont mind the adjustments, thanks for telling me.Mays 01:31, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Idea Hey man, I have a Idea I think you should take, Hold off on adding your Dream to you stories until after the Baby is born, And I have a few Ideas that on a story line for your dreams. I will tell you more about that later.Mays 16:50, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:Wierd Dreams Wow, that's something else! Not really my style, but interesting. :) ZEM talk to me! 15:50, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:Thanks You never know... ;) ZEM talk to me! 05:27, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Please Hey love your work. Can I please upload your episodes on youtube. I wont take all the credit and dedicate it to you but first I need your permission and some models. Plus could you tell me the exact prototype of every engine. James 05 20:35, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey man hope your alright, still having those weird dreams?, you should check this site out. www.cleverbot.com on this site you can talk to your computer or someone I don't know, reply asap.Mays 16:22, March 22, 2010 (UTC) hey Hey man, have not heard from you in a while hope your ok. please Reply asap.Mays 21:13, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Misty Island Rescue Hello Season 14 Club members! Time for some more news! If you haven't been around the Wiki in awhile, be sure to stop by the Misty Island Rescue article! Beware of spoilers! ;) ZEM talk to me! 07:06, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Message Sordormatchmaker i hope ypu get this messeage cause i wnat you to tell me on how you like the new chapter The New Born Child. tell me what you think and if there is anything i or you can improve on. please reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 21:35, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Season 14 Club - Season 14 News! Hello Season 14 Club members! I hadn't had anything significant to report in a while, but now we have an abundance of news! Here is what we've got: Misty Island Rescue has been released in the US. A Christmas DVD has been announced, Merry Winter Wish. Misty Island Rescue will be released in the UK and the television premiere of Season 14 on October 11th. Season 14 will premiere in the US in Mid-November. Ten Season 14 episodes have been announced so far, check out the Season 14 page for details. That's all for now. ZEM talk to me! 21:42, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Rember me Hey Sodormatchmaker, how do you like the improvments to your profile. Please reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 23:21, February 18, 2011 (UTC) User Page Hey, the content on your user page is a bit too "adult" if you know what I mean. Could you please remove it? Thanks for your understanding. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:06, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :You forgot one though; the Jack and Isobella story. And I can't help you with writing them. I have too much to do already. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:51, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :Hey Soodrmatchmaker your storys can now be found on my user page on the Comunity wikia.MaysPeep! Peep! 01:09, September 24, 2011 (UTC)